Online content management services allow users to access and manage content across multiple devices using the Internet. In a typical online content management service, a user establishes a content management account with the service provider and can associate various content items with the content management account. For example, online content management services may allow the user to store content items (including but not limited to text documents; email messages; text messages; other types of messages; media files such as photos, videos, and audio files; and/or folders containing multiple files). Some online content management services may allow users to set sharing options for stored content items in order to control whether and how other users are able to access the content items.
Data loss prevention (DLP) strategies are designed to address the risk of inadvertent leaks or exposure of sensitive data outside of authorized channels. Some DLP services work with content management platforms by sitting between the end user and the content management platform. On an upload, a DLP service may first obtain the content item from a user device, scan the content item, and, if permitted, upload the content item to the content management platform. On a download, the DLP service may first obtain the content item from the content management platform, scan the content item, and, if permitted, send the content item to the user device.